Help in the Past
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Artemis Fowl II is 45 when Opal Koboi decides she wants him to help her rule the world. She has already taken the woman he loves. Will his children escaping into the past help the world?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my boyfriend. This is an early Valentine Gift for you. I love you. Always have and Always will.**

* * *

**Introduction **

Artemis Fowl II is 45 when Opal Koboi decides she wants him to help her rule the world. She has already taken the woman he loves. Will his children escaping into the past help the world?

* * *

**Prologue**

Artemis Fowl II was 45 years old. He had 11 children with Holly Short and two grandchildren from his eldest son Artemis Damien Fowl III. Artemis III had married Butler's daughter Rebecca Butler

Butler was now 69 years old and had retired. He had given his job to Juliet. But still stayed at Fowl Manor with his family.

Artemis Fowl I and Angeline Fowl were 75 years old and loved to spoil their grandchildren and great Grandchildren.

Myles and Beckett had wives and children.

Today was a big get together for Artemis II 45th birthday. There was one person missing from this day was Artemis's wife Holly Short. Holly had disappeared one night 4 years ago. Artemis II had been devastated and Foaly, Mulch, Doodah Day, No 1 and Trouble couldn't find her either. They all still kept in touch with Artemis. His children called them Uncles and Caballine Aunt.

They were call gathered in the living room when it happened the alarms go off for the front gate.

"It is Opal Koboi. Quickly kids with me", Artemis II says, "Mother, Father you need to come too"

"No we will stay", Angeline says

"Please Mother", Artemis II says

"I know your not leaving Arty. So I am not either", Angeline says

"I agree with your mother", Artemis I says

"Butler I know you aren't leaving. And I know Myles and Beckett aren't either. So I will be back in a minute", Artemis II says

"Be safe", Rachael says to her kids

"We will hold them at the front door. Whatever you are going to do. Do it fast", Trouble says pulling his Neutrino 4000

"Come on. We haven't much time. I have prepared if that pixie ever came back", Artemis II says leading them to the basement lab, "Artemis III you will be leading the kids out of here. But not just anywhere to the past. All of you must stop Koboi with my past self and friends"

"Vincent, Rebecca your in charge of making sure everyone is safe", Juliet says to her nephew and niece

"We will do our duties as Butlers", Vincent says

"Good also look after your own children", Juliet says

"Yes Aunt Juliet", Rebecca says

"Here is the devious. I only made one of them for a reason. So Opal doesn't get one immediately. This is what she is probably looking for. Take care of it. It will take you where you want to go. But it will also feel were you need to go. Remember time travels differently. You good be gone for days, weeks here and only a few days where you land. So be careful. I told you the story about my eye swiping and my finger. So stick together", Artemis II says handing the circle over to Artemis III

There was a big bang from upstairs.

"It is all up too you lot now. Good luck. Remember I love you", Artemis II says

"Daddy will we see you again?" Nevaeh Fowl asks

"Of course you will", Artemis II says but his older children knew he was lying he wasn't so sure

"Bye, Bye Grandpa", Artemis IV says from his mothers arms

"Go", Artemis II says as they hear someone coming for the basement

And with that they were gone from that time in a flash of light…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update soon:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

The Fowl/Butler Family tumble out of the portal they had been pulled into. Artemis III looks around he notices they were at Fowl Manor. He didn't know the year. But they would have to tell their future father that.

"What do we have here?" a voice says

"Uncle Butler", Angela says

"What?" Butler stutters

"We can explain please take us to Artemis Fowl. Is it possible that Holly Short, Trouble Kelp, Foaly, Mulch, Doodah Day and No 1 be here too?" Artemis III asks

"How do you know about them?" Butler asks

"We can't tell you too they are all present", Rebecca Butler-Fowl says looking at her father

"In all of you. Try anything and I will shoot", Butler says

"Don't worry we won't try anything", Vincent Butler says to his father

They follow Butler inside. Butler didn't know want to think these people had little kids with them. They surely didn't mean them any harm. Maybe Artemis could find out who they were.

"Master Artemis we have a problem", Butler calls

"Master?" Kyle Meadows-Butler whispers

"Dad hasn't called him Master is years", Julius Fowl whispers

"Who are you?" a teen asks

Artemis III looks at his father. He knew it was him from photos. And from the facial structure.

"We can't tell you to Juliet Butler, Holly Short, Trouble Kelp, Foaly, Mulch Diggums, Doodah Day and No 1 are here", Grace Fowl says

"How do you know about the people?" the teen asks

"We will tell you after you get them. Da…Artemis", Angela Fowl says nearly saying Dad

"How old are you Artemis?" Faith Fowl asks

"18. Take them to the living room Butler", Artemis II says leaving for his study to make the phone call to Holly

"This way", Butler says to the mysteries guests

Butler looked at them they seemed familiar. They also walked like they knew the place.

"So can I go to the kitchen and get this lot something to eat?" Sarah Butler asks

"I need to feed my baby too. I will do it in the bathroom if you don't mind?" Rebecca Butler-Fowl asks holing Clara Rebecca Fowl her daughter

"I can make the food. Artemis doesn't want you moving from the living room", Butler says

"I need to breastfeed my daughter", Rebecca says blushing to her future father

"Oh the bathroom is right down the hall", Butler says

"Thank you", Rebecca says quickly taking her daughter to feed her

Artemis II comes in then.

"They will all be here in a couple of hours", Artemis II says

"Thank you sir", Andy Butler says

Heidi was nervously looking at Artemis II. This was not the future version. Neither was her father-in-law. She holds Kalani and Kalannie close to her as Vincent takes her hand and holds Rose, and Joey close to them.

"How did you get on to Fowl Manor?" Artemis II asks

"We can't say till everyone is here", Artemis III says looking at his father

A couple of hours go by and Juliet comes to the Manor curious about what was going on. She sees the load of people and gasps how did they get in here? Where they here to harm them?

"A shuttle is approaching", Cassandra Fowl says looking out the window and seeing a shuttle coming fast

"That is too fast for a shuttle", Julius Fowl says frowning

"They are going to crash!" Angela Fowl says pointing at the shuttle that was spinning down

Artemis II, Butler and Juliet run out of the house to the crashed shuttle. The future Fowls/Butlers follow. They see Butler pulling people out.

"We need to get them to a ritual sight", Artemis II says

Artemis III sighs and looks at his siblings who nod and hand the kids to the Butlers.

"We can help. Step back", Artemis III says moving towards his future mother that he had not seen in years

Angela, Indigo, Lukas were heading towards Trouble Kelp. Julius, Matthew, Amelia towards Mulch. Grace, Gabriel and Ryan towards Foaly. Faith, Poseidon, Zoey and Evanlyn to No 1. Cassandra, Apollo, Chloe to Doodah Day. Nevaeh the youngest Fowl daughter didn't need to help she stayed with the Butlers.

"Get away from them", Butler says pulling his gun

"We won't harm them. We will help them. We swear on the book of the people we will not harm them", Artemis III says

"Let them through Butler. I want to see this", Artemis II says staying with Holly

Artemis III kneels down to Holly her eyes open.

"Who are you?" she rasps

"A friend. Don't talk. Let me fix you before you do", Artemis III says placing both his hands on Holly's chest

Each member of the Future Fowls look at each other and nod they were ready.

"Heal", they say in unison

Blue sparks of magic come out of their hands and into each of the bodies they had placed their hands on. The magic healed the wounds and cuts till their weren't any. The future Fowls used what they had and took their hands off they would have to do the ritual soon just in case any accidents happen. But this had been worth it.

The Future Fowls stand up. And everyone but the Future Butlers and Fowls stare at them. Who were they? More importantly _what _were they…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
